


A Night in Forelskelse

by DimensionsInTime



Series: A Kingsman Christmas [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Backstory, Christmas, Christmas in the Background, Cozy Fire, Drunk Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hartwin, Lap-sitting, M/M, Roxy/Merlin Mentioned, They Tend to Hang Out in the Kitchen, True Love, first time saying I love you, practical joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Forelsket, Norwegian.An overwhelming euphoric feeling you experience when you’re falling in love with someone.This is how Eggsy fell in love with Harry.





	A Night in Forelskelse

Eggsy didn’t fall in love with Harry at first sight. He didn’t fall in love when Harry _accidentally_ spilt coffee on Eggsy’s lap and quickly cleaned it off of his suit with a white fluffy towel and a smirk to match. He didn’t even fall in love when they kissed for the first time. He was absolutely infatuated with the older man, keeping him in his sight whenever possible. A longing look on his face towards the older man. The older man never notices but subtly flirts like he’s a teenage boy.

No, it’s when they make love that Eggsy finally falls for the man and his antics. The room dark and passionate. It was hot but not rushed and so perfect. This was when he realized how much he loved Harry. And decided to say it to him. That night was four years ago, Christmas Day, 2013.

Eggsy is sitting on a sofa at Merlin’s house, the fireplace has a pretty impressive fire going on in it and it smells like peppermint and pine throughout. The smell only gets stronger when Merlin walks into the room, carrying a tray of drinks. Eggsy knows he’s asked for a jack and coke so that means that Merlin’s drink must be the peppermint he smells so clearly.

“I hope you don’t mind...” Merlin says, voice raspy over the silence. “Harry insisted he come over.” He nods over to the foyer where Harry Hart is standing and slowly shedding his outerwear in a tangle. Eggsy didn’t even hear the knock of Harry’s arrival.

Harry stumbled into the sitting room, bespoke suit and all. The sitting room is small with only a couple of chairs and a table. Instead of Harry sitting in the last free chair he decides to sit on his boyfriend’s lap. Eggsy smirks and welcomes the gentle pressure. Harry unbuttons his suit, deciding it’s to constricting for sitting in Eggsy’s lap. “Hello, Love...” Harry slurs to Eggsy and kisses his cheek wetly.

Eggsy gasps a small _oh_ and wipes his cheek off a bit. _Is he drunk?!_ He mouths to Merlin, eyes wide as he readjusts to the weight on his lap. Merlin nods and laughs, sighing as he sunk back into his chair to watch. _Why the fuck...?_ Eggsy is so caught off guard that he doesn’t even realize Harry is pressing really heavily into his lap. “Babe, why are you drunk...?” Eggsy asks softly, wrapping one hand around his waist to support him.

“I found bourbon... It was so good... I couldn’t stop...” He slurs, laughing into Eggsy’s neck at a failed attempt to kiss there. He wrapped his own arms around Eggsy’s neck. He almost falls off Eggsy’s lap from laughing but Eggsy catches him before he does. Eggsy loves when Harry is drunk only because he acts dorky and Eggsy thinks it’s adorable. Eggsy is smiling idiotically at Harry’s drunken antics.

Merlin makes a fake gagging noise at the two and Eggsy plays offended with a gasp. “How dare you!” He chuckles at Merlin. “How in the world did he get so drunk?! Did he drink the entire bottle?!” Harry nods while crying, Merlin laughing to the point of tears. “Why are you crying now?!” Eggsy was having a great time with the big idiot he called a boyfriend.

“He’s so drunk!! He must’ve drank the entire thing...” Merlin agrees with the thoughts on how the man was like this. “It was a big bottle too...” He kept laughing as Harry started going from crying to kissing drunkenly down Eggsy’s neck.

“Wait! How do you know how big the bottle is?!” Eggsy looked hurt, trying to wrangle the man on his lap. “Merlin!” Merlin gets up to ‘go get more drinks’ and Eggsy tries to get up but Harry refused to move. “Merlin!! Get back here!!” He laughed and tried to make Harry stand up, his plan of pushing him up not working. Merlin may have planted the alcohol on his desk as a ‘Congratulations for completing the mission’ but he didn’t know he’d get that drunk, it even stunned Merlin how drunk he let himself get.

A few moments later and Eggsy has taken Harry up to Merlin’s guest room. He lays him down with water, ibuprofen and a bucket before kissing him on the forehead and leaving back to Merlin. “Did you seriously give him the bourbon, Merlin?” He asks, astonished. “I’m impressed that you found one he likes.” Eggsy chuckles.

“Hey, you better be, that stuff was fucking expensive!” He patted Eggsy on the back and finished off his peppermint Bailey’s tea. “I didn’t expect him to like it though if I’m honest...”

“The poor man, probably hadn’t been that drunk in a long time...” Eggsy sighs, grabbing some of Merlin’s own bourbon and pours it over ice. “Is this the same stuff as you gave him?” Eggsy asks curiously, sipping it at first. Merlin nods and smirks. “Fuck, bruv! This is good!!” He drinks it roughly, coughing a bit. “But fucking ey!! It goes down rough...” he cleared his throat and Merlin agrees.

“It does indeed... But the taste makes up for it...” He stays in thought, having a nice time with the guys. “Oh shit! Ain’t your and Harry’s anniversary in a couple days?!” He remembers walking into the room where Harry was staying at the Kingsman HQ and Eggsy being there half-naked.

_“Hey Harry, I got a question about last-“ He cuts off his sentence as he spots Eggsy walking into the room from the bathroom. Eggsy has a towel around his waist and one in his hands to dry off his hair. “Oh...” Merlin is wide-eyed, swallowing dryly before walking back out of the room._

That was when Merlin realized that they were together but at that point they’d been together for a month and a half. Merlin couldn’t believe he didn’t realize sooner because as he thought back on it it was so very obvious.

“Yeah...” Eggsy is leaning on the counter, one hand on It for support. “Four years...” He thinks hard on it, how much he loves him, how deeply he’s in love. “He’s the love of my life...” Eggsy lets slip, which was new for Merlin to hear, for anyone to hear. They hadn’t even gotten to the ‘I love you’s yet.

“Woah, Eggsy...” Merlin’s eyes widen as if he’s back in that room on that day almost for years ago. “That’s a big step, Eggsy... You’ve been together for a long time but love... That’s big...” He said, patting him on the back again with a proud smile.

“Yeah... Merlin... I’ve loved him for a long time now...” He was red, red as a tomato but he was sorting through so many emotions he’s felt for Harry.

“Do you mean that...?” A familiar voice rings from the entrance to the kitchen. Harry. _Fuck_. Of course Harry heard him, suddenly sober. Harry had tears welled in his eyes. Eggsy pushes himself off the counter and puts his drink down on it.

“How much did you hear, baby?” He makes his way to Harry and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. He reaches up to wipe a tear from Harry’s cheek.

“All of it, darling...” He pulled Eggsy into a tight hug. Eggsy felt nothing but love and compassion for Harry. This was a big step in his journey. “I love you too, Eggsy...” He smiled and kissed his lover passionately.

Somehow, Merlin didn’t feel like he was interrupting but instead felt so proud of Eggsy and happy for the both of them. Little did they know that Merlin had his own thing going with Roxy. He kept that to himself for now though. Eggsy and Harry were happy and couldn’t be happier.

_**Two Days Later** _

“Baby, I love you...” Eggsy says proudly, putting his hand on Harry’s that was laying on the couch. Harry turns from his book and smiles at Eggsy. Eggsy smiling widely at him, still holding the pen from filling out his crossword in the other hand. They were on the couch, the fire lit and warming the sitting room.

Harry smiles back at him and laces their hands together. “I love you too, Eggsy...” He smiles. This is how they spend their anniversary, swooning over the other, professing their love and kissing. They spend the day cuddling on the couch and eating a nice meal. It was Christmas after all. But this is their anniversary, because they don’t need to go to a fancy restaurant or some event just to show the other how much they love them. They didn’t need to say it, just to see and feel it when they locked eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Christmas in the background even a thing?
> 
> I wrote this while listening to 80s pop and the internet is down so I had really put a lot of effort into it and kinda got carried away... I would’ve wrote more but I didn’t so yeah... I have like three drafts waiting to be written so maybe I’ll get another one out today while the WiFi is down...
> 
> Nothing like listening to a little Tears for Fears or Eurythmics while writing smut.


End file.
